charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Nick Stevens
Admiral Nicholas Batholomew Stevens was an Australian Space pilot, who rose quickly through the ranks of the Combined Earth Spacefleet, finally promoted to the rank of Admiral in the aftermath of the First Battle of Tolvax. He was celebrated on Earth for his grasp of the tactics of space warfare in the opening phases of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars, and his life was recorded in a best selling novelisation. Early Life & Education Nicholas Stevens was born in Toowoomba, Queensland into a military family. His Great-Grandmother Meridith Burrows had been one of the last to serve on the last of the Australian Navy vessels before the whole fleet was automated with drone ships. His mother Hilda worked as a radar operator for the EuroUSAus Alliance Spacefleet (which later went on to merge with the Chinese Taikofleet and others to become the United Earth Spacefleet ). His Father Walter Stevens was a Warrant Officer in the Spacefleet. Nick was educated in the Centenery Heights Quantum Academy, where his test scores marked him out as an individual of highly strategic and tactical thinking. Military Career As an Officer Cadet, Stevens undertook basic training at the Australian Space Academy at Roxby Downs. He passed out with honorable mentions in tactical thinking, Astronavigation and Marksmanship. At the First Battle of Tolvax , Commodore Steven's quick thinking allowed his entire crew to escape to the surface of Tolvax in one of the most daring survival stories of the Battle. This resourcefulness got him noticed at Central Command, and he was quickly promoted to command The Undeniable. Stevens was placed in charge of the smallest of six fleets, charged with the attack on Parasone as part of "Operation Revenge". The Undeniable had been equipped with what was then considered state-of-the-art polymer plated armour and two batteries of rail guns as well as modified repair drones and explosive rockets. The Parasonian attack was to be to novel: deliberately firing orbiting asteroids at the surface of the planet. Each asteroid impact was expected to flatten an area with a diameter of fifty kilometers and trigger an Richter 5 level earthquake. No-one in Earth command could predict the effect of multiple simultaneous impacts. Steven's orders were to inflict a "Scorched Earth" policy upon Parasone & wipe out an entire colony. Personal Life Death Legacy *The Stevens Modification Survival Suit is one of Admiral Stevens most lasting military contributions. Now in it's fourth major redesign, the basic modifications were championed by the Admiral after his crew started wearing space-suits within the confines of the Undeniable. This precaution was wide-spread after the death of many thousands of troops in the escape-pod attacks on Earth ships during the First Battle of Tolvax. The experience of wearing the suit routinely lead Admiral Stevens to suggest several key modifications to the suit to make it more suitable for everyday use. *''"Shooting Stars"'', the novelisation of the life of Nick Stevens was a best-seller in the aftermath of "Operation Revenge", and the subsequent holo-feature won a number of awards. Awards & Honours Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:People of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars